Usuario Blog:Blue Vortex Buster/NOBODY IS HOME
Sujeto: Ares, Gerardo. Ocupación: Investigador y mano derecha del Administrador de la Instalación-57. Nombre en clave: G Estatus: Perdido. Notas y observaciones: Desaparecido. Insinuó una partida y se retiró a sus aposentos. Paradero desconocido. Perdido. Perdido. '' 'Perdido.' Una palabra casi insultante. Insultantemente simple. Perdido. Solamente… Perdido. No hacía honor en absoluto. Casi furioso, golpeé el escritorio. La pantalla del terminal vibró, y el ratón detectó un movimiento mínimo. Perdido, como si se tratase de un objeto. Un miserable lápiz, tan fácil de perder como de encontrar. Frágil. No podía describir el sentimiento, la sensación. Buscar, desorientado, sonidos y sensaciones que no estaban ahí. Encontrarse en el laberinto que era la Instalación-57, con la realidad. Solo. Pensar en ello me daba escalofríos. A falta de un abuelo, él había sido el mío. El mío, y de toda la Instalación. Sencillamente, no estaba más. 'Corazón, hoy no dejes de latir.' Era casi un cortocircuito en mi mente. Como una computadora buscando un archivo que no existe. Sencillamente muere. Tal vez sólo un segundo, o un par de minutos, pero muere. 'No te encontré en el centro hoy, y una secuencia de terror' 'Y simplemente pasa que, tengo ganas de verte.' Tengo ganas de verte. De apreciar lo que tuve y como siempre lo tuve, nunca aprecié. Pero no. Perdido. Como si se hubiera ido, caminando. Con esa sonrisa tan típica de él, mirando atrás. Hubiera dicho alguna de sus bromas, y hubiéramos llorado de risa y tristeza. Pero ni eso. Ni siquiera un ataúd para consolar la ausencia. Sólo una palabra, fría, cruel. Ahora entendía por qué nos llamaban inmorales. Por qué nos odiaban los Clase-D. Antes lo consideraba necesario, un sacrificio obligatorio. Había mandado a tantos a morir a ese pantano, ese abismo… Porque “era necesario”. La ausencia, la muerte me pesaba. ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan crueles? Desdeñamos la sangre viva, casi como si fuera un sirviente. Como si se tratara de un vaso descartable sucio. Lo tirabas. Lo lanzabas sin asco al primer tacho que encontrabas, y no lo volvías a recordar. Nos habíamos vuelto tan fríos, tan insensibles. Casi como un pinchazo, me había despertado. Como si fuera una cruel inyección, una vacuna contra la morfina que me entumecía de sentir la muerte que pesaba sobre mis hombros. Perdido. Perdido. 'I would say I love you, if I thought that you would stay… But I know it's too late, you've already gone away.' ''' So I try to laugh about it, hiding the tears in my eyes.'' '' 'Cause boys don't cry…''''' Números. Conceptos. La vida es un cristal. Somos un grano de arena en la playa. Y aunque nos merezcamos más, sencillamente volvemos… Al polvo. Y entonces escuché un golpe en la puerta de mi oficina. Desganado, abrí, esperando que fuera un miserable Nivel-2 pidiendo promoción o recomendación o asistencia. Preparé insultos y negaciones tajantes, pero me las tuve que tragar cuando un hombre, vestido sencillamente, me miró a los ojos desde afuera. Se trataba de Y, el Administrador. “¿Señor Petrocchi?” “El mismo” - Respondí. “Prepare su vestimenta formal. Se hará una despedida oficial. Espero que sepa de lo que estoy hablando, pues no deseo explicarlo.” Simple y tajante. Su mirada hablaba de un fastidio infernal apenas contenido. “Sea. ¿A qué hora?” “Tres en punto. Esté listo a las dos y media.” Sin decir adiós, se fue caminando. Vaya forma de conocer al Administrador. Llamé a mi mascota, una especie de araña robot que había fabricado mi padre para hacerme perder el miedo a las de verdad, sin éxito. Le pedí que me marcara un recordatorio para las dos en punto. Ella respondió con sus ruidos robóticos, y me acercó la cabeza para que le hiciera mimos. Había insistido en hacerla como un perrito de compañía, quizá sabiendo lo pronto que moriría. Los recuerdos fluían. Mientras le acariciaba, podía recordar la voz de mi padre. «Cuando una silla queda vacía, hay que traer a alguien que la llene.» Un camino se había abierto. Uno triste, pero camino a fin de cuentas. Rechacé una llamada por teléfono de Smirk, aduciendo que quería dormir, y me quedé pensando. ¿Podría recorrer ese camino? ¿Qué haría sin el bastón que me había proveído? El futuro diría. Quizá sí dormiría un rato. Me acosté en mi catre, sin cambiarme ni taparme, y me dispuse a descansar. Categoría:Entradas